Consumer electronic devices such as camcorder have been popular for the consumers. A typical camcorder is shown in FIG. 5, which is a portable electronic apparatus that contains a camera and a recorder for photographing an object and for recording video images of the object and associating audio onto a storage device, respectively. Modern camcorders have become smaller packed with more functions and capabilities. Most desirable features are a larger storage medium such as hard disk, and a larger and better quality LCD monitor. However, there are drawbacks associated with these two components. Both the built-in hard disk and the built-in LCD monitor are very fragile and easy to break down. Further, these components are difficult to replace and service when they are out of order.
Therefore, it would be desirable to have an improved camcorder to have an easy replaceable or exchangeable display monitor and/or storage device.